KHR: Rise of the Mago Family
by ChibifiedYullenFan
Summary: The Summary is inside read if curious and join if you wish. Byakuran X Oc X Tsuna, Guardians X ?


**KHR: Rise of the Mago Family **

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR.**

**Note: This is my first KHR fanfic inspired by Hypnosia. Sorry for the Yaoi.**

**Dedicated to: Hypnosia.**

**Summary: **"Have we ever met? Who are you? That was he said, it struck me like lightning, it hurts. Tsuna made a promise to a certain person in his childhood, who is he? 10 years had passed this person returned and claimed he doesn't remember Tsuna and said that he barely remembers him and barely knows him. How far can Tsuna go to make the person whom he promised to be with to remember him, what lies behind this person? What is his secret and what was he hiding? Uke Tsuna X Seme Oc.

**My Oc:**

**Name: **Nero Del Caos Mago

**Nickname: **Nero or Mago

**Age: 16**

**Eyes/Color: **Blue and Purple Mix

**Hair/color/style: **Long Mid-thigh length** / **Purple** / **Half-Ponytailed

**Clothes/Looks: **He wears a Purple Robe like Kimono with rims and that length reaches the floor, the sleeves are long as well the Robe has Cloud Designs, and inside the Robe he was wearing a Red Overcoat with Purple trims, straps that held the overcoat close, he wears Black Jeans with evil red Trims, black boots Below knee length with deep red trims, He sometimes wears High Heeled Boots and a Black and red fingerless Gloves, he has feminine looks and often mistaken as a girl… His Voice is Gentle Bland Monotone yet he's good in singing.

**Gender (Male/Female): **Male

**Height: **5'6

**Weight: **58 kg

**Personalities: **taciturn, collected, Calm, Reliable, intelligent, patient, Unknowingly Gentle, aloof, Silent, very strong, strategic, analytic, strict, he has super intuition.

**Likes: **Reading all sorts of books, Training, Meditating, Flying around (via Dying Will Flames).

**Dislikes: **Reborn and Enemy Mafias, Pink, Disturbance

**Hobbies: **Reading Books, Spending time playing his Lyre and composing some Songs and Nature Walking.

**Mafia Profiles:**

**Rank: **Mago Family Boss

**Rings (of your own choice only 3): **Night Sky Ring, **(Vongola's Missing Ring:** The Ring of Hail and **the Hell ring: **Hell Fire Storm Ring**)**

**Element: **Darkness

**Flame (of your own choice): **Flame of Night Sky

**Specialty: **Martial Combat arts, Aerial Combats, Long and Close Ranged attacks,

**Weapons (ordinary): **Halberd and Daggers

**Box Weapons (at least 5 weapons of choice): **Twin Gun (Cerberus & orthrus), Swords, Strings, and Scythe

**Box Creatures (at least 4 Beasts): **Night Raven, Hell Stallion, Night Snakes, and Ice Ferret

**Alias: **Night Mage

**Depicted as?: **a Frightening and a Mysterious person.

**Past:** Since he was an infant he was Left by his Brother's Care and his name was Eveon, he's the most loving Brother that every little ones wished for… Eveon was a Very Skilled Mage and He owned a Ring Named Hell Fire Storm Ring and a Weird Looking Box…at the age 7 He was Trained By Eveon himself He taught young Nero everything he Knew From Magic to Combat and Weaponry…at the Age of 8 Young Nero was Self – Studying while Waiting for his Big Brother to Come back home…as time goes By it start Raining Hard with thunder storms…after Crying in the Corner in fright the door was slammed open and there revealed a mortally wounded person whom Young Nero Expecting… Eveon …he was Covered with his own Blood… Eveon Desperately Called For young Nero to come near Him…the young mage did so… Eveon handed to the young mage the 3 Rings that is chained in the Golden Bracelet with 3 Gems with the same color of the rings and the 4 powerful Boxes as well , on his last strength he Handed the Shop that can Grant Wish and told Young Nero That He loves Him so much more than anything in the world…then he slowly departed the Land of the Living to the Afterlife…Young Nero was Left all alone , young Nero Knew his big brother was a Mafioso of the vongola, and there he started to hate Mafia and most of all the Vongola he swore them as his enemy and because of them Eveon died and didn't even come to help him when he's in terrible danger, he lived in the shop with no one else to be with….until Daragon, Leon and Jessica Came and live with him on the shop they were cousins but they treat each other a family…But a week later after Eveon's Burial Nero Left the shop to be Somewhere for once in a while…later He was able to meet young Tsunayoshi, and befriended with him, unknown to him Tsuna was the tenth boss of Vongola. But Nero disappeared and never showed up to you Tsuna again.

**Catch Phrase:** What is your wish that you want me to grant?, I can grant anything but not one's life once a person is dead it's dead. **(During Battle:** is that the best thing you can do?**)**

**Question:  
><strong>**Who is your favorite Character?,(at least 2)****: **Tsuna…**(he's so cute and funny) and Squalo…(noisy yet hot)  
><strong>**  
>Who do you want your OC to be with?<strong>**: **Tsuna  
><span><strong><br>What is the reason of your OC why HE/SHE joins the family****: **Nero wasn't really a Mafioso and he has lost his memories of him and Tsuna and did not join, but he has the one of the Missing ring of Vongola (but later on he was forced by reborn to join that's why he hated Reborn So Much as he could kill him right then and there and destroy Vongola…), he goes to school too.  
><span><strong><br>what is your character's love life gonna be?****: at first **Nero was trying to kill Tsuna**, Second **Watching him from afar deciding whether he'll kill Tsuna or not. **Third **Nero is starting to remember all his time with Tsuna Before.**  
>What is your character's life in this story?<strong>**:** He was very Mysterious and he never talk too much to everyone unless they are a costumer on his shop…He was an Enemy at First and Later was Tamed By the affections and Patience of Tsuna…**  
><strong>**  
>what kind of first meeting with your favorite character and other ocs gonna be?<strong>**: **Tsuna and Nero met when Tsuna was Lost and Reasonably was saved by him and meet once again when Nero was awaken from his sleep by the disturbance and near destruction of his Shop…although Nero does not remember Tsuna…  
><span><strong><br>Is your Oc an assassin or a Tutor?****: **Assassin**  
><strong>**  
>As a Guardian What is your Inner Talent?<strong>**: **Can Transform to anything he wills, can talk telepathically, Can summon any Spirits for assistance, can see spirits, Can regenerate in a Minute and Can Heal using his flames.  
><span><strong><br>In what way/situation and how did your oc met Nero (my OC)****?: (E.g. **When Nero was awakened and saw him fighting and Cursing**.)  
><strong>**  
>What is your Oc First Meeting with Nero? In A Fight(which end up in Defeat, Bumped on Him, seeing him performing magic or in the forest while he was swimming in the Lake)?<strong>**: (E.g. **He/She bumped on him in his own shop**)  
><strong>**  
>Is your oc one of those who tried to convince(succeeded and Failed) Nero to Join(neutral and Failed) or help the Vongola(Yes or No?)?<strong>**:(E.g. **He/she succeeded to convince Nero to join but neutrally helping the vongola with just few infos and left.**)  
><strong>**  
>What did your Oc do while trying to convince Him (Nero) Did they Talk or Fight which the Oc ended up in defeat but Nero Gave the Oc a chance to word out His or her Reason?<strong>**: (E.g. **Both they fought and Talk which ended up in defeat but Nero Listened to what He/She's trying to say.)**  
><strong>**  
>What Did Your Oc Reasoned to Nero Which He accepted and Leave the Oc to Live (AN: I have no plans on Killing an Oc)?<strong>**: (E.g. **He/She told him that Vongola never meant to leave his brother to die in a slow and painful death. By the fire. And Vongola will help to find the real murderer.**)  
><strong>**  
>What Did your Oc Wished For Nero to Fulfill or Grant and what did your Oc Pay for the wish?<strong>**: (E.g. **He/She wished to become stronger in order to protect those who are weak and cannot protect themselves and in return He/She will give an equal value to what He/She had wished a thing that is Important to Him or Her except life.**)**

**What did your Oc Pay?****: (E.g. **a Family ring, Necklace, Loyalty, Service, or Family Heirloom, etc.**)**

**~Prologue~**

10 years later Tsuna woke up early in the morning, as he sat up he saw his and Nero's picture when they were young at the table. He took it from the table and looked at it.

"It has been 10 years since you disappeared, Nero-kun where are you?" Tsuna Muttered.

The door slammed open.

"OI Dame-Tsuna hurry up you're going to be late, hurry up or I'll shoot you." The Baby Reborn said.

Tsuna Put the Picture down and ran to the bath room.

"HIIIEEE! Don't shoot me!" Tsuna Cried.

When Tsuna is out of sight Reborn hopped on the table and looked at the picture, when he saw Nero his memory triggered.

_~Flashback~_

_ A shadow was standing near the lake; a man in fedora came out from the shadow._

"_Ah! You came! ******-san I want you to meet my little one." The shadow said._

"_Your child?" the man said._

_ The shadowed figure chuckled._

"_No, he's my Baby brother, his name is **ro." He said._

_ Then a small figure with Blue eyes with a mix of purple peeked from behind his older brother's legs._

"_**ro, come out and say hello." The shadowed figure said._

_ The small figure squeaked a hello and hide again…the shadowed figure chuckled._

"_Sorry, he's always like that whenever he faces strangers." The shadowed figure said._

"_It's alright e**on-san, at least he didn't run away from fright." The man in fedora said._

_~end of flashback~_

Reborn knew he met this boy somewhere. He looked at the window and saw tsuna ran off to school, he was so deep in his thoughts that he never realized that tsuna came back to the room and dressed up for school…On the road tsuna was walking with his friends towards school, when he saw a familiar purple haired boy with a pair of blue eyes with purple mix.

"N-Nero-kun?" Tsuna said.

The said boy looked at Tsuna.

"Excuse me?" He said in his smooth young baritone voice.

Tsuna Blushed as he saw those eyes.

"A-ano, a-are you Nero?" he asked.

"Yes I am…and have we ever met? Who are you? And how did you know my name?" Nero asked.

"E-eh? No w-we…I…um…" Tsuna stuttered.

When…

"Herbivores you are all late…Now I'll bite you to death." An Oh So familiar (except for Nero) voice came from behind.

"HIIIEEE! Hibari-san we're so sorry!" Tsuna cried.

"Like I'll let you hurt the tenth!" Hayato hissed preparing his bomb.

"Maa…maa haya-kun…we will be going now hibari-san." Yamamoto smiled.

The group walked towards the school, while Nero followed them.

'_That boy, who is he? How did he know my name? Have we ever met before?' Nero thought._

_ At school in the special class._

"_Alright class we have a new student today please let's welcome him." The homeroom teacher said.._

Tsuna's eyes became wide as he saw the boy he met before.

"Good morning my name is Nero Del Caos Mago, I'm an Italian by blood, I am a transferee from Notre Dame University in Italy, Nice to meet you all." He said.

"Alright, let's find you a seat." The teacher said as he looks around.

Then he found a vacant seat right near Tsuna.

"Ah! Right there to the left near the window that will be your seat." The teacher said.

Nero went to the vacant desk and sit on the chair near Tsuna. He spared the young brunet a glance…then he smiled, Tsuna blushed at the sight he watched Nero sit on his chair.

'_Did he really have forgotten me or he doesn't remember me?' _ Tsuna thought.

He looked down sadly.

'_Why does it hurt? Why does it hurt that he never remembers me?' _Tsuna said to himself. _'Have he…really forgotten me?'_

Tears are threatening to pour from his eyes. When.

"Hey, if you don't feel well go to the clinic. "Nero said.

Tsuna jerked his head to Nero.

"Ah! I'm fine! I'm fine." Tsuna said.

"Really? If I'm correct I think I saw you are about to cry." Nero said.

That time Tsuna was walking down the Hall way when Three seniors blocked his way.

"Well look who's here!" Mujiro said.

"It's Dame-Tsuna?" Kotani sneered.

"What are you doing here Dame-Tsuna?" Toshi said.

Tsuna cowered on the side, Hayato was not here in the moment, and so as Takeshi…No one is going to help him…

"Right…Let's have some fun shall we?" Mujiro said as he advance to tsuna…

Meanwhile Nero was walking on the Hallway opposite to the way Where Tsuna went.

'_I Think I'm Lost.'_ Nero said to himself.

When.

"PLEASE DON'T!" Tsuna's Voice.

At the Hallway.

"That voice…" Nero mumbled.

_~Flashback~_

'_Please don't!' a tiny voice cried._

_~End~_

Nero grit his teeth, somehow he found that Voice Familiar but he can't remember where. So he went searching the owner of that voice. When he turned to the corner he saw Tsuna cornered at the wall with those three Idiotic Seniors.

"Hey! Pick someone with your own size!" Nero Hissed as he charge.

Before the three seniors look who it was they were thrown aside. Tsuna looked who it was. There in front of him is the new student.

"Mago-kun." He murmured.

The Purple haired Male looked down at him.

"Get up." He said. "You don't need to waste your time with these Idiots."

"H-Hai." Tsuna stuttered.

"Well? Come on we're going to be late." Nero said.

He walked off with Tsuna behind him. At the corner Hibari was watching the two walk. At the hallway while Tsuna follows his Tall 16 years old Classmate he smiled.

'_Just Like Before.'_ He thought.

_~Flashback~_

_ Little Tsuna was crying in the middle of the Playground Surrounded by the three Bullies._

'_No-Good Tsuna!'_

'_Cry Baby!'_

'_Haha…Wimp!'_

_ Then._

'_Back Off!' a small yet strong voice came from behind._

_ The three little Bullies looked back and saw a purple haired kid around 6 years old same at their age, his eyes are sharp and frightening._

'_Pick someone with your own size!' the young boy said._

_ Never wanting to try this young boy's temper the three boys left Young Tsuna alone. When they're gone._

'_Get up! You don't need to wast your time with those idiots.' The young purple haired boy said._

_ Little tsuna stood up and dust himself._

'_Now come, I'll walk you home.' The boy said._

'_What is your Name?' Little Tsuna asked._

'_Just call me Nero.' The boy said._

_~end~_

Tsuna smiled at the Memories, he hope if this guy is not him, he hope that the real Nero would come back soon. Unknown to him the real Nero was just right in front of him glancing at him.

''_This boy.'_ He thought.

They walked down the hallway silently like the way they walked down the street 10 years ago before Nero disappeared.

_TO BE CONTINUED_

_Please Review_

_You may Join if you're interested_


End file.
